What's Left
by Kazters
Summary: Set Pre Series , how does Will cope after Mackenzie told hmm about Brian and left. it brings out the Worst in Will, and elements of his father appear. Who is going to help him get through his darkest hour? Will/Mac fic


**Set pre series, How does Will cope after Mackenenzie leaves after telling Will about Brian. I don't own the Newsroom im just playing. Im far to obsessed with this show**

The door to the apartment closed a glass was thrown at the closed door followed by a roar whiskey rolled down the wall leaving a greasy wet mark. The Glass was thrown by Will Mcavoy he was stood like a statue his hands balled into fists to stop him from punching something the wall, the tv the person who had just left the apartment. He was clenched so tight blood was being drawn but Will didn't care, he wasn't sure if he would ever care about anything again. A single tear was rolling down his face as he sunk to his knees. Mackenzie Mchale had just walked out of the apartment taking with her Will's past and any future that he could imagine with her.

It had been normal day work had been ok they did a good show, Mac had seemed a little quiet and low but she assured Will she was ok and just tired. They finished the show went out for a late supper came back to the apartment and Will opened a bottle. They had been sat on the sofa watching the the recording of the daily show when Mac started to cry. Not quiet tears proper gut shaking sobs. Will tried to comfort and ask her what was wrong he tried to hug her but she pulled away and begged him not to that she didn't deserve it.

What followed was still a blur. Mackenzie had admitted that she had slept with someone else. Will was shocked and hurt. Will had told her "Mistakes Happen, were you drunk?" assuming that it had been a one night stand. What came next broke Will's heart into a thousand pieces. She had been sleeping with someone else not once but for the past 4 months this news was only made worse by the fact it had been Brian Brenner who had dumped Mac before she and Will got together and had written countless negative stories about Will.

They had argued Mackenzie kept apologising, but Will had seen red, he was shocked, angry and hurt that he wanted to be sick. Mackenzie had begged and told Will that she had only realised she was in love with Will when she had been with Brian. Was this meant to make him feel better? She still carried on sleeping with Brian for 4 months.

They had argued for hours things were said right at his moment he didn't regret them, he didn't want to see Mackenzie again. His life was forever changed by what she had done, they couldn't just go back to how things had been. Will felt that his heart would never recover he couldn't feel anything new it was as if the world had stopped the moment Mackenzie had told him. Mackenzie had packed a bag and left telling Will again how sorry she was and how he had to forgive her he loved her. Wills response was she wasn't to come back and to throw the glass after her.

He really couldn't believe that she would have done this to he thought they had been happy . His natural instinct when Mackenzie was upset or hurt was to comfort her and to make everything better, but he couldn't bare to look at her all he saw was her betrayal. The only thing he knew for certain was they were finished; the love story that was Will Mcavoy and Mackenzie Mchale was over and they werebroken forever.

As he sat there on the floor drinking whiskey out of the bottle tears still rolling down his face, the anger he was feeling scared him. He had the same tendencies as his father but kept them buried deep down, but tonight he had felt them closer to his surface than ever before he had was sure at one point Macienzie was scared she had looked at his hands when he was shouting at her and there was fear in her eyes.

There was always shouting in this relationship both Will and Mackenzie were fiery had short tempers and loved to argue most of the time this ended in really great sex but not tonight and never again will he allow himself to be hurt like this.

Will finished the bottle of Whisky, stood up and went to the kitchen, and looked in the drinks cupboard and helped himself to everything he could carry. He was going to drink until he forgot everything. Will spent the next two days in a drunken stooper ignoring the calls, text messages and voice Mails from Mackenzie begging him to forgive her. He even ignored the calls from Charlie Skinner, he couldn't face anyone he would have to go to work on Monday morning and see Mackenzie and work with her he didn't know how this was going to work.

Monday morning came faster than Will could ever imagine, he was still rather drunk when he woke up, breakfast was a bottle of wine. He didn't shave he put on the nearest pair of jeans and shirt pulled on his jacket and got a cab to work. He knew he looked as crap as he was feeling, he had a hangover from hell. He walked into the ACN building and walked past Mackenzies office the lights were off, no one else was around so he went into his own office and poured himself a drink before realising Charlie Skinner was already in his office sat behind his desk.

"Well don't you look like crap" said Charlie standing up

Will didn't say a word he downed his drink and poured himself another one.

"Its a bit early for this isn't it"

"I haven't stopped since Friday so it's never too early" said Will downing the drink on one shot. He looked at Charlie waiting for him to say why he was standing in Wills office at 9am.

"Whats going on Will?"

"Nothing I'm fine!" said Will again pouring himself a drink he really didn't care.

"Well why didn't you answer my calls yesterday?"

"I was busy"

"Drinking yourself into this mess!" said Charlie looking will up and down

"its a full time job, what did you want anyway" said Will looking at Charlie.

"Mackenzie came to see me at home yesterday, she was in a right state"

"Am meant to care" Said Will sitting down just the mention of her name made his legs buckle.

"Will what is going on between you"

"What did she say"

"She said that you and she were over" Charlie was watching Will intently.

"She finally got the message" Will spat

"Will..."

"She is right we are over, why did she go see you"

"She quit effective immediately. She said she couldn't work with you and not be with you" said

"She quit?" Will was shocked, Mackenzie loved working for ACN she was doing the job she had wanted to do since she was a child.

"What happened Will, you were fine on Friday" said Charlie.

"Things change" said Will getting up and walking to Macs office Charlie following Will still with his drink in his hand. It was empty all her things were gone all that was left was a letter on the empty desk that simply said Will.

Will picked up the letter opened it

"My darling Will,

I know you don't believe me but I am so very sorry about what i have done, i saw something in you that scared me and i caused it and i can't forgive myself for what i have done to you I need to leave. Brian was the biggest mistake of my life. But i needed to tell you."

Will didn't read the rest of the letter he rippedit up and threw it in the bin, she was giving up he didn't want to read what she had to say, he wasn't sure he cared. He threw his glass at the table and left the room.

"William Duncan Mcavoy" shouted Charlie after him

"Go to hell Charlie" said Will walking out of the building

He got home and discovered all Mackenzies things were gone from the apartment her key left on the table a note next to it that simply said "Sorry"

**I have an idea where to take this if anyone thinks it worth discovering how Will coped with his feelings. Please feel free to leave criticism as its all helpful thanks for reading.**


End file.
